


Tell Me Pretty Lies (Look me in the Face)

by PeachyBaby



Series: Tell me That you Love me Even if it's Fake [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Betty is a the sweetheart we all deserve, F/F, Fluffy, God ol fashion fashion fluffy smut, Jealous!Cheryl, Mentions of past abuse, with a side of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: Cheryl has never felt this, content. So acutely aware that this was what happy was supposed to feel like.Instinct tells her to blot it out before she can get her hopes up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like all my Riverdale fanfics, I sincerely belive that these kids are not 15. I imagine them 17.
> 
> In my verse it usually goes, end of junior year, Jason gets killed that summer, and the start of Senior is when the plot of the show begins. 
> 
> Thank you! Hope that made sense!

Cheryl's room is dim, it's way too late to be up, but here they are anyway. Betty feels soft, curled under Cheryl's chin. Her eyes pressed softly closed. She looks younger like this. With no crimes to solve, no mad men on the run.  
Just Cheryl and Betty (Betty and Cheryl), under twinkle lights Betty had strung up in Cheryl's room for Christmas time.  
The record player comes to a stop, and Betty groans.

"Mmm, 'n you go get it" her words are only slightly discernible through the haze of sleep. Cheryl presses a kiss to her forehead and begins to move to the table holding the record player but Betty holds on tighter. "Noooo, don't move," Betty mumbles, pressing her face further into Cheryl's chest. She holds back a snort at Betty's antics.

"Darling, I have to get up to change it," Betty frowns, as if she'd never considered that.

"No move then," Betty whines, and Cheryl isn't entirely sure if her girlfriend is actually awake at this point. Cheryl lays back fully, letting her body relax into the bed again.  
  
This feeling bubbles in her chest, as she listens to the crackle of the record turning blankly. It's something like love, deep in there. Down where she hides those young memories of her mother, when her face wasn't crinkled with worry, and her smile made an appearance every day.  
Part of Cheryl wants to blot it out. Stamp it down before it gets it's hopes up. Nothing she loves ever turns out right.  
Instead Cheryl waits a moment. Lets it froth at the base of her lungs now. Waiting ever so diligently to be let out. Like a buzzing hum, rumbling in her, waiting to get out.  
A tear pricks at the corner of her eye. She hasn't felt like this in a long time.  
JJ had been the only one to ever truly care for her. Was it wrong of her to be happy while he sat, dead, six feet underground, his murderer yet to be found? Would he hate her for finding something worth living for?

Cheryl shakes her head.

All Jason ever wanted was her to be happy.

And god damn it, she's never felt this, content. So acutely aware that this was what happy was supposed to feel like.

So Cheryl lets the feeling bubble to the surface, sit on the back of her tongue.  
She leans down and presses a kiss to Betty's temple, Betty stirs, and her eyes open again. She seems more awake now, then she did ten minutes ago. Betty smiles.

"What're you looking at, pretty girl?" Betty asks, sleepily still, but conscious. Cheryl smiles back, and shakes her head. She feels stupid. The Cheryl she usually prides herself in being, would not be doing this right now.

"You say the silliest things while you're asleep, Elizabeth Cooper. You know that?" Betty groans in embarrassment

"What'd I say?" She says sheepishly

"Just blabbering, you weren't really coherent. It was better than your usual sentence structure though, so I was impressed," Cheryl quips, there's only so much of this sweet crap she can handle. Betty giggles.

"Cut it out, Cherry."

Cheryl takes a second to just look at her then. Hair down. Kind of messily strewn all around her.  
Betty's always been mesmerizingly beautiful. But it makes Cheryl's breath catch this time. Maybe it's the recent revelation, maybe it's the lighting. Cheryl doesn't know, but Betty hears it and grins.

"You're just awestruck by my beauty, huh?" Betty jokes. Cheryl just kisses her. Hard and long. Lets her hands tangle in her hair, pull Betty closer by the dip of her hip.  
She pulls back, nose pressed against Betty's.

"Can I say something stupid?" Cheryl asks quietly.

"Anything," Betty whispers back.

The words hover on the tip of her tongue. Waiting.

Cheryl kisses her instead, lets her tongue press into Betty's mouth with a whimper. Let's herself get lost in it. Betty giggles, and pulls back.

"You were gonna say something stupid, don't distract me."

"I forgot," The lie comes easily, and Betty takes it with a roll of her eyes.

"Kiss me again?" Betty asks, lips nearly brushing Cheryl's.

Cheryl smiles and kisses her with guilt behind her tongue.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't super happy with version one so here is the finished, polished version.

 

Betty Cooper is captivating, Cheryl can't deny that. She denies most other claims, but god, Betty is captivating. Betty commands attention in the most curious way. It's as if people trust her, without knowing her at all. Maybe its the tight ponytail and bright pink cardigans, but people tell Betty Cooper their secrets all the time. Spill themselves open for her to see. Maybe everyone just assumes Betty is too innocent to ever tell anyones secrets (Cheryl knows this is a lie). But Betty knows things about people, and Cheryl is no exception.   
Cheryl feels guilty for holding this particular secret back.

Cheryl is pulled back to reality with a particularly loud sigh from Betty as they walk into the Blossom Manor, swinging their backpacks off their shoulders and onto the ground. She's rambling on about Jughead, something about the blue and gold, blah blah blah, she feels bad about Jughead. ' _Oh Juggie, he's such a good friend_ '. It makes Cheryl's stomach twist. She's seen the way he looks at Betty. Cheryl isn't blind. She knows angsty teen boy, pining for a pretty girl he'll never have, from a mile away.

"Cher," Betty groans as they walk up the staircase, "you checked out of this conversation like, five minutes ago. Whats up?" Betty looks genuinely concerned and it makes Cheryl want to throw up out of pure disdain and stubbornness. Betty is just too fucking compassionate for her own good.

"Sorry, I just keep dosing off, hearing about Jughead Jones does that to a girl." Cheryl's tone is sarcastic at best and Betty grimaces.   
Cheryl knows this is stupid to be so angry about. Betty chose her, Betty wants her, but this angry angry thing, coils inside her like a snake. It's possessive and scary and it makes her wrists hurt remembering the firm grasp of her fathers hand around her wrist, the smell of alcohol on his breath ' _You disgusting brat, you should've just fucking died. No one will ever love you but me_ ' And maybe it's true. Maybe no one ever will. Maybe Betty never will.   
Cheryl shakes the thought out of her head and continues her way down the long halls. They pass JJ's room and Cheryl's head is pulled violently from her thoughts. The door is open a crack and she wonders if a maids been in. She'll have to talk to the waitstaff, his things aren't to be disturbed.

"You don't need to be mean, Cheryl. You know he's my friend, right?" Betty says, exasperation leaking into her voice, following Cheryl close behind as she practically storms into her own room.

"You ever tell him that?" Cheryl's voice is tight, and she huffs as she sits on the edge of her bed.

It takes a second before what Cheryl means sinks in, and she nearly laughs. Cheryl is jealous.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," Betty can't help but let a giggle pass through her lips, "are- are you jealous of Jughead?"

"What! No! No, I'm not. Thank you very much." Cheryl's frown deepens.

"Awh, baby," Betty coos, her smile widening as Cheryl's frown deepens even further. "Come're," Betty opens her arms in a mock invitation for a hug.   
Cheryl just huffs again, and makes no effort to move. She decides to give Cheryl a minute to recollect, and instead pulls out the sleep shorts she had come to keep in Cheryl's drawer. She pulls of her jeans, and pulls on the shorts. Taking off her shirt in the process too, and slipping on one of Cheryl's old cheer shirts. Cheryl had to smile at that, seeing her own name sprawled agains Betty's shoulders like an omen.   
Cheryl Blossom  
She almost wishes Betty would wear it to school, so everyone would know: Elizabeth Cooper is mine. But Cheryl shakes her head. Jughead Jones, stupid Jughead Jones, I bet he wishes Betty would wear his clothes.

"Come on, Cheryl," Betty sits herself on the bed, where Cheryl sits crosslegged next to her, now shifting, so her back turned away from her. Betty has to stifle a laugh at her girlfriends actions. She always knew Cheryl was petty but this was ridiculous.

"Baby, look at me," Betty asks gently, Cheryl doesn't turn.

"You are so stubborn, you know that?" Betty says quietly, leaning down to press a small kiss to Cheryl's shoulder. Cheryl stiffens. "You know i'm not gonna let you wallow, right?" Betty lets her arms circle around the pouting girl, letting her chin rest on Cheryl's shoulder, pressing another kiss to her jaw.

"I don't want to go out with Jughead, Cher. You should know that. I'm dating you for a reason, right?" Betty presses a kiss against her cheek.

"Whatever" Cheryl says, cold, but feeling a little guiltily. Sometimes this feeling gets the best of Cheryl, the one that tells screams: Betty could never love someone like you. An abomination, you should have just died.

"You have to trust that I'm in this for real, baby, or this will never work," Betty sounds stern, in the way she's seen her talk to freshman who have had a library book out for too long.

"I'm sorry, Betty," Cheryl gives up then with a deep sigh, letting herself sink into Betty's embrace. Her hands folding on top of Betty's, she turns to press a kiss to Betty's lips. It's soft, barely there. Betty smiles then, letting her nose press against Cheryl's.

"Please don't hate me for being stupid."

"I'd never hate you, Cheryl," Betty sighs pressing another peck to her lips.

"I'm always rash, and I always react before I think, and you have to deal with that, and that's not fair," Cheryl says dejectedly.

"You always apologize, and you're constantly working on getting better. Thats what counts right? I'm not perfect either, and you don't hold that against me. We have to trust each other," Cheryl knows Betty's right. She has to hold the self deprecation back, and move forward.

"I know you're right." Cheryl says, pressing a kiss to Betty's forehead.

"Do I have you, Betty?" Cheryl whispers, because god, she wants her. She wants this disgusting feeling to go away.

"Baby, you've had me for a long while now," Cheryl's lower lip quivers, she can feel the words prying at her mouth.   
Tell her tell her tell her.

Cheryl kisses her instead. Kisses her with everything left in her. Betty lets out a soft mewl as Cheryl turns fully, stopping kissing her only to press her down into the bed, knee in between Betty's thighs. Cheryl kisses Betty with soft desperation. Her mouth opens as Betty licks into it, sighing as their tongues meet. Betty kisses back and Cheryl feels those words again, poking at her mouth. They want out so badly. She feels safe like this. Everything feels okay.  
Cheryl pulls back and lets her forehead against Betty's, her arms wrap around Cheryl, as she draws circles against her back. They're breathing hard, in sync, and Cheryl nuzzles her nose against Betty's.

"I can feel your heartbeat," Cheryl whispers, moving her hand to splay over Betty's heart. Betty's skin is so soft, her heartbeat so fast underneath. Betty is wiggling against her thigh, looking for friction she can barely find.

Cheryl wants to ruin her. That's what love is, right? The feeling of blood in your mouth and fear in your gut.

"Cher," Betty whispers, Cheryl hums in response, moving to kiss her neck, nibbling at the soft skin right by her jaw. Sucking softly, marking up her neck.

"I want you," her voice is so soft, and Betty sounds so small. The arousal apparent in her voice.

"Betty," Cheryl whispers, moving to rest her forehead against Betty's, "Darling, I-" Cheryl's voice quivers, Betty's hands brushing circles against her back.

"I'm yours, you will have me for as long as you want me here" Cheryl whispers pressing a kiss softly against her mouth. Betty sighs, the feeling of Cheryl's hands carding through her hair earns a whimper.   
Betty kisses harder, bringing her hand to the back of Cheryl's head, pressing her closer with each kiss, bucking into the thigh firmly between her legs. Betty mewls against her mouth and Cheryl can feel the want coiling in her stomach like a snake prepping for a kill. This is all she'll ever be right?  
Cheryl moves to kiss down Betty's neck with hunger, biting at the bruises she had left not long before.

"Say it again," Betty husks, letting her nails rake up Cheryl's back. Betty yelps as she feels Cheryl's thigh press harder against her, and she grinds herself down, breath coming in jagged puffs.

"I'm yours," Cheryl whispers, earning a groan. Cheryl frowns, the admonishment feels so nice, to be someones, but she doesn't know how it could be true. Cheryl just frowns against the crook of her neck and bites there again, timed with a hard press of her thigh. Cheryl wants to throw up. Knowing she's lying, lying even just by exemption.  
Betty's hand moves to Cheryl's ass, gripping hard, pressing her closer with a grind of her hips. Cheryl just bites again this time, enough for Betty to yelp and shudder against her.  
Cheryl kisses her, and Betty can feel something shift. Can feel Cheryl's hands shaking. Feel her lips quiver.

"Cher, what's wrong?" Betty pulls back to ask. Cheryl just kisses her again and alarm bells are blaring off.   
Something is wrong, something is wrong here.  
Then Betty feels a hot tear hit her cheek, slide slick into her collarbones, and Betty's pulling back faster than she thought possible.  
Cheryl just looks at her, panicked for a moment, before sliding down on her ass between Betty's legs, pulling her legs up to her chest, and sobbing.   
Big, heavy sobs. Lets it roll out of her, rack her body like a storm.

"Baby," Betty whispers, her own eyes prickling up with tears. "Can I touch you?" Betty asks quietly, Cheryl just nods her head, before being pulled into Betty's body. She melts into Betty's touch, her face pressed into her neck.

"Please tell me what's happening, baby," Betty asks, her hands stroking through ginger hair with gentle hands.   
Cheryl looks up at her, with tear stained eyes, and presses a small kiss to the side of her mouth, with a tenderness Betty hasn't felt before.

"I just, I'm tired, it was a long day and I-" Betty frowns before interrupting her. She knows a lie when she hears one.

"No, no baby, tell me what's really wrong," Betty begs, Cheryl looks up, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I'm lying to you," Cheryl breathes out, and watches as Betty's face changes to confusion. "Please don't hurt me," Her voice is so small and Betty can feel her heart break.

"Oh god, never baby, never, I am not him," Betty can feel the tears building, but holds them back, this is Cheryl's moment. Cheryl presses her forehead against Betty's and sighs.

"I just, can't stop thinking about him," Cheryl says, and Betty's fist clenches.

"I hate him."

"I know," Cheryl responds. Betty kisses her softly, before pulling back to kiss her cheeks, and nose, light kisses down her throat, and lets her head rest there.

"You know I'm yours too?" Betty whispers, Cheryl smiles.

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy. Sleepy. In love.

Sitting across from Cheryl, without her hand in hers, feels foreign to Betty. Pop's is relatively quiet, only a few other customers are piled into booths and Betty aches to take her hand. Cheryl is talking about cheer, something about routines and those useless freshman, and Betty smiles, taking a sip of her milkshake. Cheryl takes a bite of her last fry, and waitress is quick to pick up the empty dish. Betty fights to keep herself awake. It's been a long day of school, and cheer.

"Hey, baby?" Betty mumbles, and Cheryl looks up at the pet name, not usually used outside of someones house.

"Yeah, darling?" Cheryl replies, making the kind of eye contact that makes Betty melt in her seat.

"Can we go home, I'm half way asleep in this booth," Betty asks, wiping mindlessly at her eyes. Cheryl smiles and Betty smiles, and everyone is smiling and the world is singing and Betty is so tired and so happy right now.  
The ride home is quiet except for the drifting sound of the radio lilting through Cheryl's car. Cheryl has a cigarette lit, and normally Betty would chide her for the less than healthy habit, but her eyelids are struggling to stay open in the afternoon sun, her head lolled to the side of the car. All that comes out is a hmmph and Cheryl just chuckles at her, and puts it out halfway through.

  
Betty makes it up to the Blossoms giant staircase, cursing them for their unfathomable amount of stairs. She's thankful Cheryl's parents work late as she sinks into Cheryl's bed with a sigh, kicking off her shoes and pants, before situating herself comfortably in her boy shorts in the middle of the bed.  
Cheryl is close behind her, now only in an old tee shirt and leggings.

"You're taking up the whole bed, darling," Cheryl says, scooting herself across the bed and into Betty's arms, as Betty moves to make some space. "C'mon Betts, don't fall asleep on me now. You always regret it," Cheryl chides, and Betty frowns, hiding her face in Cheryl's chest. It is true though, if she sleeps now, she won't sleep well tonight.

"Keep me up, then, Bombshell," Betty snarks, and Cheryl gasps in mock offense.

"Keep that sass up and I'll punish you in practice tomorrow," Cheryl threatens, moving to flip them. Betty's on her back, Cheryl straddling her proudly.

Betty smiles before leaning up to kiss her girlfriend. Betty kisses Cheryl, and Betty feels like she's falling. Head filled with mind reeling, mind numbing affection. Cheryl licks at the seam of her lips and Betty whimpers, letting her mouth open to meet Cheryl's tongue.

  
They kiss like that for a long time. Lazily and quietly as they bask in the soft sunlight filtering in through Cheryl's shades. Cheryl presses kisses down her neck, licking over old hickeys turned a yellowy purple, smirking at the reminders, and Betty can't help but feel her heart jump in her chest.

Betty knows what this is, this pretty feeling starting at the base of her stomach. Unfurling like a flower encouraged by rain.  
She's never really felt it before, but as new as it is. Betty feels certain.

This is love.

The thought isn't new. Betty can even trace it back to their first kiss in the bathroom of the frat party. Knows she's felt it since long before this moment here. Has felt it every time the brush purposely in the halls, every knowing look during cheer.

Betty cards her hands through Cheryl's hair, earning a strangled whimper as she scratches her nails gently at the base of her skull. Cheryl slips a hand between their bodies, cupping Betty through her boxers (bright pink with little hearts on them, a gift from Cheryl herself), and Betty groans.

"This okay, sweetheart?" Cheryl asks and Betty's hips tip into Cheryl's hands before she can answer for herself.

"Fuck, yes," Betty growls, and Cheryl eagerly dips her hand past the waistline of Betty's boxers. She finds her wetter than she'd expected. Coarse curls slick with arousal, and Betty shivers as Cheryl slides a finger through the wetness there. Betty kisses Cheryl again as her fingers find Betty's clit.

They move in perfect sync, pulling moans out of Betty with adept fingers. Betty whimpers into Cheryl's mouth, and Cheryl wishes she could drown in this moment. She slides a finger inside of Betty and the resonating, high pitched moan that sounds as Cheryl groaning in tandem, her hips canting into Betty's thigh as her mouth moves to Betty's neck, pressing absent minded kisses down her throat.

" _Fuck_ , baby girl," Betty whimpers as Cheryl presses a second finger inside, her thumb brushing against her clit with every press inside. Cheryl smiles, the nickname only slips out when Betty is sleepy, or incredibly turned on. Cheryl isn't sure which one is winning over the other right now, but frankly, she doesn't care. Cheryl can feel Betty's cunt clench around her fingers with every thrust.

"Betty, look at me, sweetheart, I wanna see you," Betty moans, but does as she's told easily, her eyes locking with Cheryl's as she curls her fingers, earning a string of curse words from her girlfriend.

"I'm gonna-" Betty's words come out breathier than she means to, but everything feels so nice. The light pressure on her clit, the feeling of being filled, the soft haze of sleep and afternoon sunlight. "Baby girl, ohmy god," Betty can feel herself edging closer to climax, her eyes not leaving Cheryl's with every fuck into her. Cheryl smirks at her, curling her fingers again, and Betty's nearly incoherent, so close. So ready to cum.

"I-I, Cheryl," her voice is clipped, so focused on the pleasure.

"You're so pretty like this," Cheryl whispers, "Cum for me, darling," Cheryl's words do it, and she can feel herself cum with a yelp.

"Fuck-" It's louder than she intended, "I love you," Betty moans, tipped into a sleepy, happy orgasm, eyes squeezed shut as she repeats it. " _IloveyouIloveyou_ ," Pleasure flooding her brain, until she can feel it in her skin. Cheryl's fingers still. The words jerking her out of the reverie. Betty is recovering as Cheryl recoils.

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had any motivation to finish this, so here is a mediocre last chapter to finish this off.

To be truthful, Cheryl knew Betty loved her. It was all in the signs, in the way she acted. It was all congruent. So when Betty moans out a strangled "I love you", halfway through an orgasm. Cheryl can't say she's surprised, but a pit of guilt opens in her stomach. If one thing had been ground into her since she was little, it was this: Cheryl Blossom is not worthy of love. And here she is, basking in the afterglow of her girlfriends orgasm, kissing her shoulders where they peek out from under a borrowed t-shirt, smiling into the soft skin there. The sun shines in through cracks in the shades and Betty is a mess of beautiful blonde hair and the smell of sex is hot in the air. Cheryl smiles at Betty's pink boxers with little hearts on them. It hurts her heart in the prettiest way.

"Please don't run," is the first thing Betty says as she fully recovers from her orgasm.

"I- Betty," Stutters, laying her head against Betty's chest, tears already welling in her eyes, Cheryl rubs at them angrily and sits up in between Betty's legs. Betty follows, their knees touch and Cheryl can feel her heart clench. Panic mounting in her lungs, making them burn as she half pants to catch the breath that's been knocked out of her.

"I'm scared," Cheryl adds, and Betty nods. "I'm so scared, Betty," She's just thankful Cheryl hadn't kicked her out of bed, and made her leave halfway dressed.

"I'm scared too," Betty lays her hand on Cheryl's knee, and the dam breaks, tears sliding down Cheryl cheeks, hot shame coiling in her gut.

"I love you too, god I love you so much, Bets," Cheryl huffs out, her words muddled by soft sobs.

Something is shared there, in the silence between them. Cheryl's heart clenches in her chest, and she pushes away the voice that wants to run away. Betty's hand rests on her knee, drawing circles on the skin there.

"Are we gonna be okay?" Betty asks quietly. Cheryl nods.

"Of course we are. I just- I need time to remember that I'm worth something," Cheryl whispers, and Betty leans down to leave a kiss on her forehead.

"He really fucked me up, you know that?" Cheryl chuckles wiping at her tears. Betty lets her thumb brush Cheryl's chin, wiping away tears pooled there.

"Can I hold you?" Betty whispers, and Cheryl nods, climbing into her lap, letting her head rest on Betty's collarbone. "You are worthy of love, Cheryl, you are worthy of so many things, and I want to help you realize that," Betty says, and Cheryl presses a kiss to her neck in response. Cheryl breathes quietly, sucks in a big breath, and holds it, before speaking finally.

"I love you, Betty," she says, and Betty can feel her heart squirm in her chest.

"I love you too."


End file.
